


Winner Takes All (Alternate Ending 2)

by tvlover9



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Coda, M/M, s02e12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvlover9/pseuds/tvlover9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero shows up at Jude's apartment later that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes All (Alternate Ending 2)

**Author's Note:**

> The first few lines are direct quotes from the Season 2 finale.

 “I’m done settling for percentages, percentages of my father, percentages of you. I want it all, and I can’t stick around waiting for it.” Jude says as he steps around Zero.

 

Zero takes a deep breath. “Gideon.” He says as he stares at the ground.

 

Jude stops in the doorway and looks back at him. “What?”

 

Zero turns and steps and closer to Jude. “That’s my name. Gideon.”

 

Jude smiles, “I would love to take Gideon on a date, to a public place, and listen to him tell me exactly who he is. If you want that, give me a call sometime.” Jude turns and walks out the door.

 

Later that night

 

*Knock, Knock*

 

Jude sits up in his bed, looking around the dark room. He waits trying to tell if the sound he just heard was real or in his dream. Not hearing anything he lays back down.

 

*Knock, knock, knock, knock.*

 

This time the knocks, are quieter as if the person knocking is getting tired or something.

 

Jude gets up from his bed glancing at the clock, 2:09 in the morning. He walks into the living room pulling on a pair of sweats. He flips on the living room light and winces in the brightness.

 

*Knock, knock, thump.*

 

Jude frowns at the door, “I’m coming.” he grumbles.

 

He looks through the peep hole, but he doesn’t see anyone. He calls out, “Who’s there?”

 

“Jude?” He hears faintly from the other side of the door.

 

He opens the door, “Zero, what are…” He gasps as Zero, who must have been leaning against the door stumbles into him. He wraps his arms around Zero to keep him from falling on his face.

 

“Jude” Zero mumbles as he tries to get his balance.

 

Jude makes sure he’s not going to fall, and releases him stepping around him to close the door.

 

“What are you doing here in the middle of the night, drunk?” Jude asks him.

 

“I’m not drunk.” Zero laughs then frowns “Ok, ya, I’m totally hammered.”

 

“So, why are you here?” Jude asks yawning.

 

Zero looks at the ground, “All I know is, before, you said we were in this together, you said you’d never leave me, then today, you were going to leave. Until I told you my name, you were going to leave. I wanted to call and tell you yes I want to go on a date with you, but I just kept thinking, what if I can’t do it. What if you’re right, and I’ve buried Gideon so deep I can never let him out. So, I don’t know what to do Jude, I don’t know what to say, I just know I don’t want to lose you.” Zero says in a rush, barely pausing in between words. He had to say them before he lost his nerve. He continues to stare at the ground, afraid to see the look on Jude’s face.

 

Jude takes a deep breath and steps up close to Zero, forcing him to raise his head. “You had to get drunk to say all that?” Jude asks.

 

Zero laughs bitterly still not meeting Jude’s gaze. “Yes. I told you before I’m not good at conversations like this.”

 

“Ok, well, let me tell you what I know. You’re right, I said I wouldn’t leave you and I meant it. I don’t know where this… thing with us is going to go, but I promise as your agent, I’ll be on team Zero until you kick me off. As for us, I want 2 things. I want you to let me in, and you did that tonight, even if you had to get drunk to do it.” Zero snorts and Jude grins and shakes his head. “And, I want us both to try, try to have a real relationship. Not a secret, hidden, just sex thing, but a real, adult relationship. Are you up for that?”

 

Zero finally looks at Jude. Their eyes meet and Zero swallows hard, the fear he’s usually much better at hiding, clearly visible on his face. He nods his head, and Jude releases the breath he’s been holding. He smiles as he leans in to press his lips gently to Zero’s. Zero grabs him trying to deepen the kiss. Jude steps back and laughs, “You need to sleep. Come to bed, Gideon.” He steps around Zero and heads for the bedroom.

 

“Say it again.” Zero whispers.

 

Jude turns back around “What?” he asks. Realizing what Zero meant he says, “Come to bed, Gideon.”

 

“Huh.” Zero says, more to himself then to Jude.

 

“What?” Jude asks.

 

Zero turns to face Jude with a small smile on his face, “No one’s called me that in a long time, I thought I’d hate it, but I don’t, not when it’s you. Just, don’t say it in front of anyone else, ok?”

 

Jude smiles and nods, “It’ll be our little secret.”


End file.
